The Tournament
by spellboy555
Summary: Characters from all around TV shows and Video Games clash together for a chance at a fabulous prize with the host being The Master of Games. The fights are not going to be staged and will be determined by their skills and abilities with a few limitations thrown in. OCs: Kosmo, Belak, Scale, Hayato Hattori, and Samurai Ashurag


The Tournament

(**This is a collaboration project with The Hedgehog of Time.)**

Chapter 1: The Bracket

"Welcome everyone!" Yelled The Master of Games. "I am The Master of Games."

Piccolo looked around in shock. The last thing he remembered was fighting the Andrioid Dr. Gero with the Prince of all Assholes Vegeta. Now he was in a strange place. The entire world seemed to be in a multicolored glass sphere the size of a planet, but filled with floating islands. Some were huge functioning ecosystem all their own, but some were tiny little things. The island they were currently on was a small one, being completely bare except for a huge copy of the White House.

"_Man this must be what the inside of Snoopy's Doghouse looks like_." commented Nail inside his head.

"_Shut up Nail_," said Piccolo mentally.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Asked Roy Mustang.

"Yeah!" Yelled Deadpool. "I was in the middle of something!"

"Was that "something" eating pizza?" Asked Batman, crossing his arms.

"Maybe." Said Deadpool.

"You are all here for one reason only." Said the Master of Games. "To fight for a fabulous prize."

"And why the hell should we listen to you?" Asked Piccolo. "What if we don't want to be here?"

"Because." Said The Master of Games with a smirk. "I made Mr. Popo my bitch!"

"Ha, yeah right." Said Piccolo in disbelief.

"Hi." Said Mr. Popo with a smile.

"Mr. Popo?!" Asked Piccolo. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to teach you the pecking order." Said Mr. Popo. "it goes you, the dirt, the worms inside the dirt, Popo's stool, Popo, then The Master of Games."

"Told you I made him my bitch." Said The Master of Games with a smile.

"Any questions?" Asked Mr. Popo.

"Yeah." Said Luigi. "What's the prize?"

Mr. Popo kicked Luigi off of the floating island. "Enjoy the climb back up bitch!" As Luigi screamed, falling into the shadowy abyss.

"Mr. Popo." Said The Master of Games.

"Yes master?" Asked Mr. Popo.

"Luigi was supposed to be in the first fight." Said The Master of Games.

"Oh, sorry master." Said Mr. Popo.

"It's okay!" Luigi yelled. "I'm back!"

"How did you get back up so fast?" Asked Ezio Auditore. "Even I can't climb that fast."

"Muffin button." Luigi responded.

"What?" Asked Ezio.

"Don't steal from TeamFourStar!" Yelled Deadpool. "We don't want the Fantards coming after us!"

"But it was!" Yelled Luigi.

"This is just ridiculous." Said Kosmo.

"Agreed." Said Belak, nodding his head. Belak was a giant half man half wolf, naked but for a loincloth around his groin. He had a massive, bone white ax in his hands and a piece of wood hanging around his neck like a necklace.

"Silence!" Yelled The Master of Games. "Anyone who uses the muffin button joke from here on will get kicked off the island by me personally!"

"Hey guys!" A voice yelled.

"Edward Cullen?" Asked The Master of Games. "How did you get here?"

"Muffin button." Said Edward.

The Master of Games smiled. "I've wanted to do this ever since my sister forced me to watch that blasted movie called Twilight."

"You have a sister?" Asked Luigi.

"Yes, here's a picture." Said The Master of Games, handing Luigi a picture of his sister.

"I regret I asked." Said Luigi with a disgusted look on his face.

"What was that?!" Asked the Master of Games with a growl.

"N-nothing!" Yelled Luigi, sweating and handing the picture back.

The Master of Games took the picture and walked up to Edward Cullen. He then proceeded to kick him off the island.

"Lucky bastard." Said Shadow.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Said Piccolo. "I've always wanted to kick Edward off of a high platform."

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, pleasure to meet you." Said shadow, shaking Piccolo's hand.

"I'm Piccolo, I'm a demon slug." Said Piccolo. "What are you, some sort of Demon?"

"More like a Hedgehog and Alien hybrid." said Shadow.

"Well that's decidedly less dramatic." said Piccolo dryly.

"Preaching to the choir dude." said Shadow crossing his arms

Piccolo smiled. "I like you, you remind me of myself."

Shadow showed a grin. "Same with you. I hope we don't fight each other until the end."

"Okay, now that Edward's taken care of, time to announce the bracket." Said the Master of Games, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Yelled Edward Cullen.

"Damn, forgot about his speed." Said The Master of Games. He cleared his throat and began to read the bracket. "First fight will be Luigi VS. Roy Mustang. The second fight will be Shadow VS. Piccolo."

"God damn it!" Yelled Piccolo and Shadow in unison.

"Excuse me; do you have a problem with my choices bitches?" Asked The Master of Games, putting his hands on his hips.

'_Damn, I can't possibly beat him_.' Piccolo thought. '_He made Mr. Popo his bitch. What do you think Nail?_"

"_I'd take our chances with the hedgehog_.' Nail thought. "_It'll give us a chance to use the Nail gun.'_

"Damn it, I'm not naming the Special Beam Cannon the Nail gun!" Yelled Piccolo.

Everyone began to stare at Piccolo as if he had gone insane.

'_Oh, you're in trouble now_.' Nail thought

'_Shut up Nail_.' Piccolo thought.

"Um, I'm just going to continue." Said The Master of Games rubbing the back of his neck.

"The third fight will be Deadpool VS. Ryu.

"If I win do I get chimichangas?" asked Deadpool.

"No." said the Master of Games. "The fourth fight will be Belak VS. Scale. The fifth fight will be Samurai Ashurag VS. Kratos. The sixth fight will be Kosmo VS. Hayoto Hattori. The seventh fight will be Predator VS. Batman.

"Now were stealing from Family Guy?" asked Shao Khan cocking an eyebrow beneath his helmet.

"Quiet you." growled the Master. "The eighth fight will be Scott Pilgrim VS. Ezio. The ninth fight will be Ganondorf VS. Shao Khan. The tenth fight will be Luke Skywalker VS. Lucario. The eleventh fight will be Percy Jackson VS. Aquaman."

"Oh come on!" Yelled Aquaman. "How is that fair?! He's the son of the God I worship!"

"Don't worry, limitations will be announced before the fight commences." The Master of Games said. "Now then, the final fight for the first round will be Alucard Hellsing VS. Edward Cullen."

Alucard smiled. "Oh, I am going to enjoy this."

"I'm certain we all will." Said The Master of Games. "Let the first fight commence!"

There was a blinding flash of light, and Luigi and Roy Mustang were gone.


End file.
